


Yellow Hearts

by rainebows



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Owl House Fusion, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, Beta Lumity, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Friend Willow Park, Human School The Owl House AU, Human World The Owl House AU, Lesbian Amity Blight, My First The Owl House Fic, Protective Luz Noceda, The Owl House AU, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebows/pseuds/rainebows
Summary: ( my first lumity fic on ao3 lnkskdn i really need help / @-rainebows on wattpad )𝐈𝐓 𝐆𝐄𝐓𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐑 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘 𝐃𝐀𝐘, the feeling of something strange in the air and it's making Luz convinced that there must be some sort of magic around. Her mother won't listen as her obsession is eating away at good marks and perfect attendance. Luz knows that there's something there and she's devoted to try and prove to her mom that it isn't just hocus pocus.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first lumity fic on ao3 and i haven't posted a fic that i'm still updating on ao3 before so be patient with me as i try and figure this system out!

𝐈𝐓 𝐆𝐄𝐓𝐒 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐑 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐘 𝐃𝐀𝐘, the feeling of something strange in the air and it's making Luz convinced that there must be some sort of magic around. Her mother won't listen as her obsession is eating away at good marks and perfect attendance. Luz knows that there's something there and she's devoted to try and prove to her mom that it isn't just hocus pocus. 

𝐀𝐈𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐈𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄 new arrivals to her school. Her teachers have just said that they were exchange students, but somehow they are in all of her classes. These new people are often whispering and are around when the most mysterious things happen. When Luz finds out what they truly are, will she be deemed an enemy or an ally.


	2. two witches don't make a right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: a not fully understanding mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter oml! time for my sleep counter's hours to go down as i stop rest for this story.

❝𝐀𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐒𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐎𝐋!❞ Luz's mother, Camila Noceda chimed out on the car ride back home. "During my shifts too, I drove all the way to school worried that you were hurt or something."

"I'm sorry-" was all Luz could get out of her mouth before Camila took a quick left turn onto the road they lived on. 

Her mother sighed, being a only mother and having such a rable-rousing daughter was a little bit too much for her to handle. Trying to balance both was impossibly difficult. After a couple seconds of silence, "I'm glad you're okay, just try not to do it again." Luz had gotten called down to the principal's office after dumping most of a can of paint on another student's painting. Her reason was that she thought she saw the painting moving. The principal, who was fully aware of Luz's reoccurring "active imagination" decided to report the situation to her mother, who had been quite shocked when she heard the news. 

The brunette nodded, holding her held low in both sympathy for her mother and guilt. "I know I'll do better, mamá, I promise I will." 

"Also to stop chasing those ideas of witches and fantasy stories. You're sixteen, miha, I just want what's best for you and I know focusing on school is hard for you...but if you put those Auria books away-"

Luz cut her mother off as they pulled into the driveway. Unfastening her seatbelt, she said, "Azura. And like I said, I'm going to try harder." The sixteen-year-old opened the car door, her mother opening hers on the other side. It was obvious that the health-care worker was tired from her shift as she didn't respond until they were inside.

As her mother began to retrieve vegetables for gazpacho, Luz sat down at the round wooden dining table contemplating helping or not. Her mother broke the silence once again, "I'm just trying to look out for you, because I love you and I care very much about how you're feeling. Are there any issues you're dealing with in school?" Luz remained silent, there wasn't much to share besides the regular teenage girl things. It seemed like everyone around her was getting into relationships and going off to parties.

Just like her mother had looked into the cavities of her daughter's mind, she brought up, "You know, Mrs. Machados's daughter is holding a party and I think you should go."

After all of the trouble Luz had just gotten in, there was no way that she would have been welcome at an event like that, yet Camila had brought it up. Her mother continued on insisting that Luz go, "I have another shift to work tonight and you need to socialize with kids your age more often."

The young Noceda nodded shyly. Choosing to act hyped up, she hoped that within the action she'd feel more hyped up "Okay, I'll go!" 

"Great! I'll take you after dinner." Mrs. Noceda said nonchalantly. To her mother it wasn't a big deal at all. It was just another social event, but to Luz, a party was frightful social event where different cohorts at school mashed together and created more chaos than a bull in a china store. 

𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐑, Luz got changed into something else. She hoped that wearing something else would hide the disaster of an event that she had caused at school today. Different clothes, different person. She knew that her mother wouldn't be impressed, but she brought her gray-strap brown leather side purse with a book inside it. An Azura Book.

Luz got lost in her thoughts before her mother called her downstairs to leave. The sky was a dark haziness of purples and reds. She would have admired it longer if she didn't have to get into the car quickly. Trying her best to avoid suspicions of the heavy weight in her side satchel, she moved hurriedly and stashed her bag behind her feet. Buckling up much faster than her mother, Camila exclaimed, "Did your whole attitude about the party change suddenly?"

The truth was that it had, so Luz was able to respond, "Yes." However, it was only the outlook that Luz had crafted to help her get to the party. She knew that she'd see a lot of the same people, but maybe there would be kids from the schools that she used to show up at sports games for. 

Some people who wouldn't know her.

If that went wrong, Luz knew that she always had a friend in her book. 

Pulling up the house, there was already loud music playing from speakers on the patio and dozens of teenagers talking and whispering to each other. "You'll be fine, I know it seems like a lot. Te amo, miha. Give me a call if you need anything." Luz nodded to her mother, fully aware that her phone was brushing the cover of the book that was supposed to stay a secret in her purse. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she got out of the vehicle and checked out the scene. 

They were all grouped, situated at different areas of the field, but as Luz got out of the car and walked through the party, whispers diminished. Murmurs and gasps filed the crowd. At least no one was confronting her...oh wait. The bright blonde haired cheer-captain, Skylar, was there. The Skylar that Luz was on the cheer squad with, until she got banned. "I didn't realize they let just anyone in," she remarked with a sly sneer.

"Oh, I'm not just anyone." Luz said with a smile.

Skylar sent her a scowl but Luz quickly finished, "I'm Luz Noceda. Do you not remember me?"

The girls behind Skylar laughed and the blonde and pink haired cheerleader turned on her heel believing that she had a least made her point clear. Or maybe she just didn't feel like trying when Luz's reputation was already as worse as it got. 

Walking away from the group, she walked closer to the speakers. No one really talked over there so she figured that maybe someone would want to hang out together at least. Everyone frowned as she walked by, so Luz did want anyone would do at a party where they weren't desired, sit down and read a book. Of course it was dark out, but Luz made do with the little light that her phone flashlight provided. As expected she felt like she was whisked off into another world. One where there were no limits...

one where a normal girl could be part of a legendary prophecy...

one where weirdos bonded with another and celebrated their differences...

...but she quickly snapped out of her fantasy trance. Usually the books provided as enough distraction from the world, but now she heard something. A shout amongst the loud blaring music. As everyone else continued to dance and talk, Luz followed the noise.

It was not a simple task, it was incredibly hard to navigate the party with the sounds and the lack of lighting. She looked up at one of the windows of the house and saw someone sitting on the sill of an open window. They did not seem like they were level-headed, once break of balance and they would plummet to the ground.

Luz saw the scene in her head as if she was envisioning the future. The partygoer fell from the window, but miraculously was saved by moving vines upon a wall. That was so unnatural, there must have been something else there. The vines had appeared out of nowhere and on top of that they had just saved that person's life. 

Glancing around, she saw two shadowy figures standing off near the street. The two figures looked shocked as Luz turned to face them. As Luz noticed them the vines retreated back into the ground and there was no evidence of anything unusual from the ground or near the house. 

The two shadow-cloaked individuals whispered amongst themselves. "How could you do that?" one angrily spoke. "I couldn't just let them hurt themselves." The other sighed, "What am I going to do with you? You could have got us both caught by a human or even expelled."

Other teenagers were finally crowding up around the scene. None of them had seen what the brunette had just saw. They would all assume that she was crazy if she said anything of the sorts so she stayed quiet and called for her mom. Luz could have sworn that she heard ambulance sirens nearby, but it was all fine, there was no emergency and the person was all fine.

As the phone connected her to her mom, her mother seemed to already be mid-conversation, "Are you okay? I heard that an ambulance was sent to the address that the party was at."

"I'm fine," Luz assured her mother. "Someone wasn't careful and fell from the window."

"Are they alright?"

"I believe so. I can't tell. A lot of people are crowding them now." Luz said.

A clicking sound of a signal turn played as Camila said, "I'll be there soon." She was fast, but someone she had still obeyed road laws. Luz saw the familiar look of her mother's car and walked into the passenger's seat. As she sat down she realized that she didn't have her book within her bag. She would have gasped if she wasn't already trying to keep it a secret. Hopefully she could get it back, it might have not been her favourite in the series but the Azura series wasn't fully complete with the whole set. 

"What happened?" Her mother said. No completely sure how to answer that question, Luz looked for the signs that would tell if her mother was trying to make small talk or if she was genuinely concerned.

Deciding that there was nothing to conclude, Luz told her mother about her theory. "There were these two mysterious figures and I think that one of them created these vines that caught the student that fell."

Her mother nodded, but Luz noticed the faint expression of disappointment underneath the rims of her mom's glasses. "Luz, not again."

"I'm telling you, mamá, those vines came out of nowhere!"

"That couldn't have been what actually happened." 

"Then how did they not get hurt?" Luz retorted in desperation.

Her mother was tired of the stories that Luz always told, because to her none of them were ever true. "Luz..."

"I wouldn't lie about this."

"I know you wouldn't but-" There was something in that voice that proved that her mother didn't trust her. No one did. Luz sighed in the passenger seat. When they made it home, she was quick to unbuckle her seatbelt and bring her bag and phone inside. The brunette went straight into her room once the door was unlocked. 

Her mother knocked once it was closer to bedtime, "Please get some sleep and try not to worry so much. I know you want there world to be magical like your books, but the world we live in isn't that way. True there's elements of the world that are special, that make us want to believe that magic is real, but at the end of the day it's not."

It wasn't the best pep talk, but it wasn't a pep talk. It was a reality talk, and right before bed. Luz drifted off to sleep and felt the gentle touch of her mother's palm upon her forehead before she wished her goodnight and went to bed. 

𝐀𝐒 𝐋𝐔𝐙 𝐀𝐑𝐑𝐈𝐕𝐄𝐃 𝐀𝐓 𝐒𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐎𝐋 she could tell that all of the students were wondering what had happened as well. No one knew how they hadn't sustained any injuries. Some theories were being thrown around like aliens or a pile of leaves. Luz knew none of them were true, and she knew what she had seen even if others didn't believe her. As she walked into her homeroom period class, she saw more desks taken up. She didn't have the time to take the count, yet all was explained to her quickly. 

"Class, meet your two new exchange students, Miss Blight and Miss Park."

other socials!

𝑡𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑙𝑟 ⠀ wrensabers  
𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑝𝑎𝑑 ⠀ @-RA1NEB0WS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. the magic is mightier than the witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the arrival of willow and amity in this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine writing a fic after reading your driver's ed stuff for 6 hours, haha um yeah that's me

𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐖𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐍𝐄𝐖 𝐏𝐄𝐎𝐏𝐋𝐄 at Luz's school. It was quite unbelievable if she was completely honest with herself. Something told her not to trust them, but another part of her was glad to see faces that didn't already know all of her mess ups and record of chaos. Miss Blight and Miss Park. Completely dumbfounded at which was which, the brunette had looked at both of them a little too intensely. 

The one with thick-rimmed circular-framed glasses and short cerulean-coloured hair gave Luz a short wave knocking her out of her daze. They wore a orange and yellow ensemble with persimmon leggings. At first impression, she seemed fairly nice and genuinely kind, but then there was the other girl. 

The girl with bright green hair that reminded Luz of her favourite ice cream flavour, mint-chocolate chip. The girl's eyes were an amber colour, soft but somehow sparked with an intensity not yet brought to name. Like that of a spark that starts a flame or a wave before the sun reflects upon its crescents. Looking back at the girl with dark-blue hair, she smiled at her friend who was looking down at her notebook intensely. 

Her bright pink and white shirt was matched with burgundy sweats and white high-heeled ankle boots. As the one with glasses whispered something to the focused part of the pair, she looked up at Luz. Squinting as if to say, 'what's your deal ?' Luz looked away, her cheeks flushing intensely with embarrassment, or something else. 

The brunette hadn't realized that the teacher was beginning a lesson and she scrolled to an empty page in her notebook. Before she could scribble down something, a small paper plane dove onto her pages. Luz unwrapped it carefully, knowing who it was from. She knew she'd have to be quiet, the teacher wasn't a fan of note passing in class. 

Lunch, today, by the cherry blossoms. - W + A

W and A? Those must be the initials of the people that she was just looking at. She was worried that the one girl was going to be mad at her, but maybe this was supposed to be a nice gesture. Maybe they were interested in letting her into their group. She could use a couple new friends and her mother might be pleasantly surprised if she had a group of people to hang out with. 

Just as if first period never happened, the bell rang and Luz scrammed to right down barely legible notes. The school dance was in three weeks, the dance committee was looking for volunteers and their test would be on Friday about the renaissance and Luz was still working out the details of her presentation. She wasn't certain what artist she should investigate or how she should display the information.

As her thoughts trailed on and on she realized that she had to hurry to class. Bio class, right down the hall. "Hurry, Luz," she told herself, pacing at a speed that wouldn't get her stopped by hall monitors but arrive on time for class. Once she got there she saw that the seat that was usually empty beside her was taken by the dark-teal haired girl. 

"Hey?" Luz said, a little bit suspicious about the fast she'd gotten there, considering that they were in her other class. They waved back at Luz with a smile but didn't say anything. "So I guess sitting beside each other makes us desk partners?" 

She really didn't want to come on too strongly because that's when other students would try to change seats, but she hoped that this person would be different. "I'm Willow Park," they said, breaking the silence. 

Surprised, Luz pointed to herself wondering if Willow was introducing herself to her or not. "Uh, um I'm Luz, Luz Noceda." Willow smiled, "So did you guys just get here?"

Willow looked forlornly as if the question was a little bit challenging to answer. Maybe even difficult to think about. She decided to ignore it and say something else, "I should apologize for the attitude of my friend. She's not normally like that. Well, that's a lie, I just mean that she can need some getting used to."

Luz wanted to Willow to go on, but they were quickly shunned and reprimanded by the teacher and they went back to intently focusing on their schoolwork. Willow's fingers drummed upon the desk as minutes on the clock passed by. The anticipation built with every whisper of each student and every hum from the projector. The sounds were hard to keep out while Luz jotted down things to remember but they were all minuscule distractions compared to the note in her pocket. The note that meant she could be a part of something for once. The paper that gave her hope. 

"W + A. Well, that's Willow beside me. What does A stand for?" Luz thought inside her head, each one bubbling and bouncing off another in a hectic herd. 

Luckily, as if magic aided her, Luz was not called on by the teacher to answer any questions. It might have only been the second hour of the school day, yet she was drained. 

The bell rang out immediately as Luz focused back on the chalkboard and she sighed remembering her promises to her mother. Mrs. Noceda was counting her and she couldn't let her mother down. Hopefully after lunch she'd have some good news to go home with.

Even though it was her school, the brunette had no idea where to go for the cherry blossoms. Luz was grateful that Willow stuck around after biology to help her to the area. "Coming, Luz?" the blue-haired girl invited and Luz's brown eyes sparkled, feeling as if this was all just a dream.

Keeping her pace behind short sixteen-year old, Luz keep her boundaries and made sure not to startle her in anyway. Her mother wouldn't be too proud of her if she happened to make two new students scared of her on their first day. "Welcome to the Abyssary."

Willow gestured to the area and the border of cherry blossoms that seemed to keep strangers out and secrets in. Luz realized that they weren't in season and if she wasn't led there, she never would have been able to tell which trees were which. "How did you tell that these were cherry blossoms? You've never been here in the spring and it's incredibly hard to notice when they're not in bloom."

She smiled behind her glasses, "Let's just say, I know a lot about plants."

Luz was confused but she put a friendly face on and said, "That's so cool!"

The mint-haired girl was looking off at the distance, one foot on-top of her seat and the other to the floor. Luz took her own seat on a stone bench, a little bit nervous around the other girl. Willow cleared her throat, looking at the girl. When A. didn't respond Willow just spoke for her, "This is Amity."

"It's nice that you're here and all, but we're doing fine. We don't need a guide to the school. We may be new but we aren't brainless." Amity was too far away to be jabbed with Willow's elbow, but with a short motion, Amity knew that she should try and be a little nicer. "So, what's your name?"

"Luz," she said, "Luz Noceda."

"Alright, Noceda, why were you staring at us this morning?"

"Amity-" Willow began, Amity turned to her friend and shot her a look that wasn't necessarily mean, but conveyed a want to speak in private later.

Crossing her arms, she tossed her green hair and frowned. Luz realized that it would come to this, she stood up as well just a bit below Amity's height. "Of course she was wearing ankle boots, she probably liked the dominance that a couple inches in height gave her." Luz thought.

Stumbling words out of her mouth, she replied, "I was only looking at you two because you're new and I don't have any friends here. Maybe if I could-"

"I'm not buying it. Who sent you?" Amity eyebrows furrowed.

"No one."

"She's just human, lay off." Willow said, putting her arm in front of the Blight in order to keep things peaceful. Both of them realized that they had said too much because Luz had slumped back down onto the stone bench. 

Human? Where they not humans? Who were they?

The two of them sighed, Amity palming her face with one of her hands. "Don't we at least owe her an explanation?" Willow pried, hoping that she would get some sort of approval from her friend.

"We don't owe her anything." 

"Amity..."

A couple of seconds passed, even though Amity was still as stern as she was when Luz was invited to lunch, Willow started to explain a couple of things. "We're witches. We're new here because we don't normally live here."

Both of them were waiting for Luz to get mad or scared. Instead the teenager jumped up excitedly. "That's amazing! Wait? Are you guys serious?"

"Yes." Willow confirmed.

The brunette jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh, this is so cool. So what do you do in your world? Do you attend witch school? Do you fly on brooms? Do you have magic wands? Oh, oh! Do you guys have familiars or use magic wands? Are you guys chosen ones? Could I be a chosen one?"

Her speech would have gone on for a long time, but the bell rang signifying the end of lunch and Amity sighed and muttered under her breath, "Thank Azura."

"You guys have to tell me more!"

Adjusting her glasses, Willow smiled, "We will."

Amity's eyes opened wide, as if to showcase her shock of being roped into this situation. "I'm not going anywhere with this human." 

"Too bad, you have next period with her." The witch ruffled out her orange top to which Amity closed her amber eyes in aggravation and balled her hands into fists. "So, what do you say? Are we going to give her a longer explanation? We kind of have to now."

"What if we went to the mall?" Luz said, trying to slowly back away so she could quickly speed out as to not be late for class.

Willow smiled and looked towards Amity. "Okay, alright, fine. We'll go."

Luz turned around to hide her happiness. Her first hangout with actual (well- maybe) friends. It was so exciting. "Hey, Amity."

"Don't talk to me. We're not friends."

The brunette faked a cough, "Yet."

As they kept walking, Amity spoke without looking in Luz's direction, "Let me guess you're one of those girls who reads too many books and has fantasies in her head while she's supposed to focus on more important things. So, now, she's got to prove to her mother that she can make her proud."

Luz looked at Amity's face, the girl hadn't even skipped a beat when filing that estimation of Luz's character. Instead of taking it as an insult, the tan-skinned girl exclaimed, "That's it! How did you know?"

Amity looked at Luz for a second, then shook her head with an angry sigh as she walked into the classroom holding onto the notebook she was writing in before. Some people pedalled past her and she dropped the book. Luz bent over to pick it up, but Amity grabbed it first with a frown, "I don't need your help."

She tried to act confident but they both tried to walk into the doorway at the same time and were shoulder to shoulder. If she'd trusted Luz more, she would have told her that the explanation was so easy to her, because she was the same way. It was the whole reason why she was here. She'd messed up and know she only have a couple weeks to fix it. 

other socials!

𝑡𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑙𝑟 ⠀ wrensabers  
𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑝𝑎𝑑 ⠀ @-RA1NEB0WS


	4. if it's all in my head, tell me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i try to write amity/luz dynamics but amity isn't character developed

❝𝐆𝐔𝐄𝐒𝐒 𝐖𝐄'𝐑𝐄 𝐒𝐈𝐓𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐎𝐆𝐄𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑.❞ Luz noted while nervously laughing as she sat next to a pretty grumpy Amity. The green-haired girl threw her black nail-polished nails on top of her notebook in an attempt to give Luz a hint to keep her eyes on her own page. For a second, the brunette almost forget what class she was in. She looked at the clock to remember the period. 

English. We have english together. Their teacher was a huge romancer so of course the novel study was The Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare. The book was a part of Shakespeare's later ("romantic") plays. As the books hit the desks with load thumps, students groaned at how long it ended up being. "I hope you're a fan of reading," Amity said.

Luz's fingers flicked to the first page where the teacher began explaining the first verses. "Welcome to the human world where every novel study is Shakespeare." 

Her amber eyes looked at the cover where the author's name was. "Never heard of him." 

"Well, if you like Azura books, you might find the flowery writing of Shakespeare flattering," she palmed Amity's book in her hands where a sticker of the novelized witch was placed. 

Amity took a look at the book, her eyes widening. "Give it back!" she said, a whole non-angry side showing itself for the first time. "Luz..." the witch pleaded hoping not to cause a scene within the English classroom. 

That reaction was completely unexpected and it might have been the shock that willed her to put the notebook back on the desk or the fact that everyone was looking at them. "Miss Noceda and the new kid! Are we having issues sitting next to each other?"

Feeding Luz a quick scowl, Amity said, "Yes."

Once she woke up out of her daze, Luz answered, "No, I was just trying to help her take notes." She couldn't have another call to her mother from the office. 

"Alright, then. Focus back in our scene, class. 'Wherein our entertainment shall shame us we will be justified in our loves; for indeed--'" The teacher read aloud. Amity took the book back, intensely scribbling down a lot of words. "Anyone have any guesses on what that could possibly be alluding to?"

Amity's hand rose higher than Mt. Everest and although shocked by the sudden movement, Luz continued to write down point form memos detailing the characters and outlining the plot. "I believe he's trying to say, that if their demeanour is poor and unamiable then they will make up for it, with their love for the guests."

"I'm glad to find that we're on the same page, um..."

"Blight, Amity Blight." she filed in quickly, slumping back down in her seat.

Luz whispered to her, "You can make sense of all this? You must be a reader." 

"So I like to read, what else of it?" Amity's nonchalant attitude blew a little bit of anxiety off of Luz's shoulders. She hoped that within a couple days, or even a couple hours she'd find the hidden sweet centre of the sour lemondrop that was Amity Blight. 

"....though absent, shook hands, as over a vast, and embraced, as it were, from the ends of opposed winds. The heavens continue their loves!" Before the teacher could completely explain the importance of that verse, they realized that there was something else to make sure the students were aware of. "We were called in to help the art class in decorating the gym for the Fall Formal. I know it seems a bit early but we'll be meeting in the gym for the rest of these week and continue our novel study on Monday."

"Do we have to do any extra reading?" A student asked from the back of the class.

"Nope! I have plans to borrow the stage on Monday so we can fully explore the art of The Winter's Tale." The teacher explained. 

"Ooh, that sounds dramatic." Luz excitedly thought.

The bell bid everyone goodbye and Luz walked out of the class knowing that she was going to be walking to the art classroom. This was by far her favourite part of the day and it was the only room that she could walk to without even looking. "Hey, Luz." Willow appeared out of nowhere by the lockers.

"WHAAA I-" Luz stammered, "How'd you get here so quick?"

"I have art class before you." Willow explained. If she had art class while they both had english then that means that they'd be decorating the gym together for the dance. Something mysterious was happening. How was it that all of her classes were with these new people? It must be fate.

"Oh well, I better head inside! Have a good last period, I'll see you later!" she exclaimed. Luz entered the class finally within her element. Her teacher was happy to see her again. After being sent to the principal's office one too many times she found herself frequently late to art class. 

As the paint dribbled upon her canvas, with each stroke Luz was more and more sure of what to do. She painted stars upon a crimson landscape. Every painting felt like a part of her and a part of home. Art was over too soon, she wished that it could last endlessly but luckily she had plans.

Sending a quick text to her mom, she got approval to go to the mall as long as Luz told her all about the trip. "Ready to go?" Willow said.

"Heck yes!" Luz said, completely amped for their short departure. "I guess we're going to have to walk there because I doubt you two own cars."

"No..." Amity said, slightly wondering how humans got around if not using magic. 

"How'd you hear about the mall, Willow?" 

"My friend, Gus, we're not allowed to cross the border until we turn sixteen and he's still got a few years until he's allowed to. He loves human things though. Maybe we should consider getting him something." 

"That's so sweet and that'd be a wonderful idea!" 

Amity brought Willow aside and walked faster on the sidewalk, leaving Luz behind them. "We can't get too friendly. What if telling her everything puts her in danger?"

"What if not knowing anything puts her in more danger than knowing something?" Willow said, "I know we try our hardest not to interfere with the life of humans when we leave the isles, but she'd different."

The cerulean-haired witch returned back to their human friend. "Anyway, I'm not really sure where to begin. There's so much to tell you."

"What about, 'how you got here'?" The two witches nodded, okay with beginning with that subject. 

"As I was saying, once you turn sixteen you're officially given your key to the human world. You're allowed to cross from the Boiling Isles to here. Amity and I were going to use my key to spend just an hour in the human world. Even though Amity's not fully sixteen yet, she's allowed to hop over with someone with a key because-"

"Of my remarkable marks on our hexams." Amity bloated, cutting off Willow's sentence.

"You're hex..."

"Hexams. Hex-exams."

"Oh, are those tough?"

"Yes, and extremely competitive. Only one student can ace Hexside's Hexams." Willow said. "Back to where I was. We were going to the human world and Amity and I saw a human party. We wanted to check it out so we said we'd arrive and quickly scram out before anyone noticed. Then that one teenager was about to fall and I had to help them. I used some of my plant magic to get them out of danger."

"A completely irresponsible decision." Amity huffed, "One that got us expelled from Hexside. We're not supposed to use our magic in front of humans. Not to mention it cost me three weeks of school. Who knows what spells they're going over that we could be learning right now if you hadn't had used your plant powers!" 

"It was a good choice though. It was very courteous of you." Luz smiled, trying to give Willow a bright side.

Willow nodded happily, "I wouldn't have changed a thing, the one issue is, because you saw us we got suspended, not expelled. It would be a pretty serious charge, but the Emperor's Coven is incredibly busy right now."

Amity sighed, "They've all been sent of missions. They need to send a lot of witches in order to keep the witches within the human control under control. We have to get back home before my parents return to the Boiling Isles."

Listening intently Luz nodded, "That must be a lot of pressure. Why are you guys still here? Why stay if you could go back?"

"We're stuck." Willow said, disappointed.

"When we jumped through another witch snatched our key and now I'm hoping I can find them and get the key back. However, we only have three weeks or I'll be in serious trouble." Amity explained, crossing her arms in contemplation. 

"So, we'll do this thing in three weeks!" Luz said. 

Amity was about to share her feelings about that remark, but she was cut off by another one of Luz's exclamations. "Oh look, we're here now!" The witches stared at the large building in awe. Malls were mostly a human phenomena, according to Willow's friend, Augustus. They had never truly explored one as the isles liked the traditional methods of using markets. 

"Wow." Amity said.

"That's a mall alright."

"Come on! Come on!" Luz said, taking their hands and pulling them through the doors. The Blight let go of Luz's hand shyly, while Willow got pulled along. "Where should we go first? Should we look for a gift for Gus? Maybe since you guys are going to be here long enough for the dance, we should go shopping for dress or suits-"

"Maybe we should take it a bit easy first." Willow said.

"Right, gotcha." Their human friend held a hand to her chin to think. "I know the perfect place! You guys wait here, i'll be right back-"

"Did she really just leave two witches alone in the middle of a huge human mall?" Amity said, wondering where Luz's head was really at.

Willow shrugged still smiling, "She's nice, maybe you shouldn't always be so suspicious of people just being kind."

"I am not." The green-haired witch said defiantly. "Besides, we should focus on our plan."

Luz came back before Amity could say anything more. "I brought Boba Tea. It's really good. I didn't really know what you guys would like so I got a couple of my favourites hoping that you guys might like them." She carried three drinks and set them down on a table. 

Passing one that was purple with dark blue popping boba's in it to Amity, the witch took it a little bit on edge. "It's taro with blueberry."

"It kind of looks like her abominations at home." Willow said with a bit of a laugh. 

"For you, I got watermelon and strawberry. An unlikely mashup that is kinda legendary." Luz said, passing the green drink to Willow. The red bubbles jumped up and down when Willow used the straw to stir.

"What did you get for yourself then?" Willow asked.

The brunette smiled, hoping that one of them would ask her. "I got strawberry and passion fruit." Amity and Willow took their first sips, both with pleasantly shocked faces. They passed their drinks to try each others, but they stayed true to their originals. Willow finished her quite fast admitting that it was really good. Amity cautiously took short sips of the drink. 

Luz got up realizing that if they wanted to actually see the mall they had to walk around. "My favourite part of the mall is the fountain." She told the two of them. 

The three walked up to it, Amity and Willow weren't surprised by the fountains. They had many of these back home, but Luz happily walked upon the side and sat down right near the water that people threw dozens of pennies in. 

"You know, it's already a long shot that we even find the witch. But if we do, we'll can go back home and we'd never see her again." Amity said, but for Willow it was the last straw.

"What is your deal? Amity, you have to at least give her a sliver of a chance!" Willow said, being louder than her natural pitch, but still not loud enough that Luz could listen into their conversation. "We already told her everything."

"We can have Sybil erase any memories of us." She name-dropped their oracle coven friend. 

Playing nervously with her sleeves, Willow protested, "Ames, you know that oracle coven members aren't allowed to erase the past, they're only permitted to tell see into the future."

"Oracle coven?" Luz said, interrupting again. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to listen into your conversation. What's a coven? You've already brought it up before. What are you guys a part of?"

Willow was happy that she could easily answer that one, but before she could Amity turned to her fellow witch. "We should only tell her if we're involving her in this."

"I thought I already was a part of this? I want to help you guys get home." 

"It wouldn't hurt to have a human guide. Right, Amity?" Willow said, once again trying to ease the Blight into agreeing.

Amity looked around the mall, hoping for something to use as a distraction. "How about we think about it while we shop for some clothes. Willow and I only brought enough to last us today." 

Luz smiled, "Not a problem, the mall has a lot of clothing stores." While she ran off to the first apparel store she saw, Willow and Amity stuck behind.

"I caught on to you trying to change the subject."

"Just give me some time to thing about it."

"You and I both now that it's now or never to ask for her help. If you don't get home in three weeks, do you want it to be on your own fault because you can't trust anyone?" Willow said, bringing up a fair point.

This wasn't just a fair vacation they were discussing anymore. This was no longer a trip, they were really lost in the human world. If they didn't find those keys and word got out to her parents that she left the Boiling Isles before her 16th birthday, they'd be so disappointed in her. Sure she had the grades, but her parents weren't going to accept that as an excuse. If she could never she Ed or Em again...

No. She wasn't going to let that happen. 

As she watched Luz looking at all of the different outfits passing Willow shirts and jeans, she felt something unfamiliar. 

The silence worried Willow, "Did you think about it?"

"Sort of. I'm not sure if we should let her in. She just doesn't seem-"

"What did I say about trusting others?"

Amity took another sip of the boba tea, reminding herself that without Luz they wouldn't have found something like it. "All I'm saying is that her human-ness can be distracting."

"You don't say..." Willow said, trailing off when Luz returned with a bunch of outfits for Willow to try on. 

"Wait, until I get a couple things for Amity, then you guys can change at the same time and it can be like a mini-fashion show!" 

After Luz was gone again, Amity said, "I'm going to trust you, to help me in trusting her."

"I'm glad we could make an agreement." 

"I just hope I can keep it." Amity thought.

other socials!

𝑡𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑙𝑟 ⠀ wrensabers  
𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑝𝑎𝑑 ⠀ @-RA1NEB0WS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does mae whitman have to voice so many characters??? i'm watching atla, the owl house, and rewatching tinker bell and realized-


	5. the "noceda" house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at coming up with chapter titles nksjbsfdh

𝐀𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐎𝐅𝐓 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐏𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐆 music invited the girls to hang out and stay within the store, Willow an Amity sat patiently on a large ottoman. A frazzled Luz was quickly picking out things that they could wear for the next few weeks. They were beginning to wonder if the brunette ever actually ran out of energy. Luz wasn't panicked, but she was sort of in a rush. Her mother would expect her to be home in time for dinner and there was only around half an hour left to shop.

Amity pulled on the straw hoping that stirring the substance would help more come through, but it was finally empty like an hourglass showing how long they'd be there. Willow didn't attempt to make small talk with her friend, but she was confused when Amity got up. "Where are you going?"

"Just to dispose of the drink," the green-haired girl quickly replied. While she was out Luz came back with five different outfits for Willow to try on. There was a couple of orange tops, but a couple of green ones as well. The witch squinted at the outfits even though she could view them quite well.

Luz looked bashfully ashamed, "I'm sorry, do you not like green? I just thought it would look nice on you, but I also got some in things in orange because I noticed that's what you're wearing now." Willow smiled at her newfound human friend. Taking a hanger, she smoothed over the fabric with her hand.

"It's all good, I've just never worn human clothes before." To that Luz let out a little bit of a laugh but helped Willow find a place to try the outfits on.

"Where's Willow?" Amity asked, walking back into the store.

"She's gone to try her outfits on. Which made me remember, I've completely forgotten to pick out outfits for you!" Luz said, dashing away into the aisles of clothing. Amity sighed waiting, it was strange to have some time alone in a place she didn't recognize. It wasn't at all quiet or dark like her secret library hideaway and it made this place all the less familiar. She contemplated what Willow had told her. You can trust Luz.

You can trust her.

But the moment didn't last long. She felt her heart twist and turn like a clumsy metamorphosis and she couldn't seem to explain or understand it. Exhaling softly, she watched Willow come out of a room with dozens of hangers. "Amity, you wouldn't believe human fashion!"

She softly smiled at her friend, looking back at Luz who was coming back with a bunch of clothing hangers on her wrists. "Need a hand?" Willow asked kindly. Luz smiled but shook her head 'no' while she handed off the clothing to Amity. The Blight took off not wanting to stay within the vicinity of the two cheery pals.

As Amity hung one of the pairings on a rack, she muttered to herself, "For the human world, they still have taste. I guess Willow was right." She quickly swapped in and out of every outfit, liking each more and more. Amity changed back into her original outfit from the Boiling Isles and walked out with a bit of a strut.

"I must admit..." Amity's voice stumbled over Luz's name wondering whether or not she was allowed to say it fully, "you have some taste, Luz."

Luz looked over to Willow and sat up from the ottoman. She took the clothes along with her and paid with a bunch of gift cards that she had been saving up. She was thankful that her back was facing the two witches. Her face showed happiness but also distressed confusion because she wasn't really sure if she fits in with all of them. They were talented, lovely, amazing, and one might even say beautiful. Luz looked up at the store lights trying to focus on her surroundings once again. She took the clothes with her in giant bags and passed them to the girls to carry the weight. "You don't mind, right?" she asked to be polite.

To her, they shook their heads. "Alright so, I know the whole dance thing isn't until the fifth of November but it's better to shop for formalwear earlier, or else students will be crawling the stores." Luz checked the time, they had around fifteen minutes, but then they'd have to make a large effort to race home. "So, come on!"

She said, quickly treading the mall to a store with fancier apparel. "You could search on your own or we could all look together, it's all you two's decision." Luz smiled, she looked at Amity but Amity quickly walked in on her own.

"I think it will be faster if I go alone, I'll catch up with you two," Amity said, making a quick excuse to get out of there. What was going on with her today? She seemed to not be able in the same room with them anymore and now that she was alone she felt how fast her heart must have been racing on the way there. Just look through the clothing racks, Amity told herself.

Luz paced around the store looking for a colour that would look good on her. While searching for something for her, she found the best thing for Willow. The brunette showed it to her friend with a smirk, "How about this?"

"How are you so good at this?" Willow said.

"I may or may not have picked out costumes for one of our school plays," Luz said.

Willow tried the dress on to see if it would fit and it was nice. She twirled in the green grape coloured gown that trailed down to her ankles. The dress was accented with sparkly green lace vines and small white flowers. Ribbon wrapped around her waist and decorated the dress a bit more. She packed up the dress and told Luz, "It was perfect! We just need to find something for you."

Luz showed Willow a black dress, which she promptly shook her head no to. "What about this one?" She asked Willow, taking out a teal coloured dress. Willow once again shook her head 'no'. Both of them looked around the store, Willow found one rolled up on one of the lowest shelves.

"What about this, Luz?" The dark-blue-haired girl handed her friend the dress that was missing a hanger.

"It's great!" However, she noticed her friend's puzzled expression. "What's wrong?" Luz looked down at the long-sleeved blush pink skater dress. It had a two-layered skirt that was kind of poofy, but Willow could tell that it was missing something.

Using the same method that she had before she searched for the unwanted gems on the clothing shelves. The ones that were about to be forgotten, so they could take them and make them wanted again. "I think I found it."

"Found what?"

"What you were missing," Willow said proudly, holding up a lilac jacket. Luz looked shocked at first, then a little bit confused as she debated the option. After she took it in her hands she smiled knowing that her newfound friendship was working wonderfully.

•°. *࿐

𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐒𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐅𝐎𝐑 her own outfit while the two conversed. She looked at several different things, but they all seemed to remind her of things that her siblings would admire, not her. She looked behind a couple of black dresses, getting annoyed that there was a bright purple one where it didn't belong.

Pulling it out she realized that it was the one, "Look at you, you're not where you belong. But neither am I...why am I talking to a dress?" Amity said, shaking her head. She put it in one of the formalwear covers and met back with the other two who had their outfits within black fashion bags as well. Luz took them and paid again being the only person with money.

"Well, all of my gift cards are gone now. Ready to hit the road?"

"Why would we hurt the road?" Willow asked.

"Never mind! Let's get going." Once they exited the mall, Luz took their hands and raced home with them. "Welcome to the Noceda house!"

Luz let go of both of their hands, causing Amity to break out of a strange trance. "You live here?" Amity asked. Then she realized that it could have been considered rude and bit her lip.

"Me and my mom, but she'll probably be nice enough to let you guys stay," Luz said, knocking on the door. Her mom was quick to answer and opened the door to let them all in.

Mrs. Noceda kissed Luz on the cheek, "Te eché de menos, Luz!"

"También, mamá," she told her mother, giving her a quick squeeze. "I brought company, and they might be staying for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?" Her mother asked, completely confused.

"Our house burned down." Amity blurted out, quick with a lie.

Luz's mother went to the two of them and gave them each a hug, "I am so sorry for you too, of course, you can stay here if your parents don't mind." The two of them smiled from the warm hospitality. Amity never really knew what it felt like to get a hug from her mom, Odalia Blight wasn't one for warm gestures. Willow however never experienced having a mom so it was quite different for her too.

"Well, it's been a long day, we should probably head up to bed and get these two some mattresses or something," Luz said, but her mother wasn't willing to let her go upstairs that quicky.

"Luz, you can get your friends ready but you aren't going to bed without food in your stomach." The brunette smiled and nodded as she ushered her friends up to her small room in the attic. Amity and Willow set down their bags and looked at the room wondering how they were all going to sleep there. Luz hauled a giant mattress into the room.

Huffing and puffing from exhaustion she quickly noted, "This might only fit one of you guys."

"Willow can take it," Amity said, kindly offering it to her friend. Willow helped Luz find pillows and blankets.

"Since that mattress will only sit one person, Amity you could sleep on top of the covers of my bed." The green-haired witch blinked hoping to find a response. She saw a rolled-up sleeping bag and grabbed it conceiving words to speak.

"I'll just use your sleeping bag. I don't want Willow to be alone on the floor and we use sleeping bags all the time back home." Amity said, half telling the truth.

Luz put a hand on Amity's shoulder, "You're a really good friend to Willow." The Blight was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep her composure anymore. Luckily, Mrs. Noceda called them all downstairs for dinner. After the meal, they were all pretty tired anyway and they all went to bed in their designated sleeping location. It was lights out and Amity missed her books back home, even her diary. She would have written so much about her day within those pages. Then she remembered the journal that she had brought from school.

Along with her dozens of sketches of Azura characters and Otabin, she found a new page to write some quick information down.

First day in the human world.

\- Not going to lie, it's been really strange.

\- We met a human girl and we're hoping she can help us get back home.

\- We also went to a human mall and went shopping for human clothes.

and why can't I just go to sleep already?

It's because I can't stop thinking about Luz. That human someone how makes me forget to put up my boundaries and Blight never gets flustered like that. I should get sleep, but here I am writing in the dark. Goodnight, journal. 

other socials!

𝑡𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑙𝑟 ⠀ wrensabers  
𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑝𝑎𝑑 ⠀ @-RA1NEB0WS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp end me now if you want


	6. truth or dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes like food dye- hehe i'm so punny

𝐓𝐇𝐔𝐑𝐒𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐋𝐔𝐙 was awoken by her Boiling Isle pals with the sun. She didn't mind, but she was quite surprised by the immediate awakening. Checking her phone just to make sure she wasn't completely losing her sense of time. 6 in the morning!

Willow had one of her new outfits on. It was a green sweater with jeans, Luz was happy to see that her friend was wearing her outfit. Even if it was completely because she had nothing else to wear. Realizing she had to get changed herself she rummaged through some things in her closet. A purple-and-white sweater caught her eye but she knew that it was kind of small now. She had missed it and she might be working with paint while she set up the gym. "I don't want to wear anything nice so old sweater it is." Pairing it with some leggings she quickly changed in the bathroom.

While she brushed her teeth there was a knock on the door. Luz tried to speak but realized that her mouth was stuffed with toothpaste, "Who is it?"

"It's just me...Amity," she added for clarification, "I was- I have to say that Willow and I are going to the library to pick up a book." It was making sense to Luz now, that's why they had both gotten up early. Quickly washing away the excess toothpaste from her face she opened the door.

Amity jumped away shocked, when Luz opened the door. "I'm coming."

"Okay," she said, with a quick nod, turning away. Luz didn't know humans or witches all that well, but she could tell that something was off. Did Amity not get enough sleep last night? Was it difficult adjusting to the human world? Should she even ask Amity?

Luz kept up with Amity, who was walking downstairs. "I'm your human guide, it's my duty to make sure that you two make it to that library."

Willow was eating downstairs and she handed a plate to both of the girls, "What are these, Luz?"

"Um, pop tarts?" Luz said, taking one off the tray.

The witch's mouth curled into a large smile as she took another bite of the toaster tart. Luz stifled a yawn while Amity placed the pop tarts back on the table. She hadn't taken one for herself but Luz wasn't really concerned with why. Her hair was done up perfectly like yesterday and was matched with a long-sleeve black top and gray jeans. Although she was completely aware that the human was staring at her she decided to not bring it to notice. Amity just sighed, giving Willow a bit of a frown so her friend knew that it was time to leave. "Oh right," Willow said, cluing into Amity's hints, "we should all get moving."

"Alright, do I need to bring my backpack or are we going to head back home after our library expedition?" Luz asked for clarification, holding her backpack in front of them.

"This shouldn't take long." Amity told her, "We'll be in and out."

The three set out to the library where they were immediately greeted by one of the bookkeepers. "Welcome back Luz, and who might they be?"

"School friends. This is Amity and Willow. We're looking for a book, I don't know the name but maybe one of my friends can tell you." Luz said, offering one of them space in the conversation to ask the librarian where the book may be.

To Luz's surprise, Willow was the one to step forward, "Do you have like a witch section? We're looking for something written by L. Clawthorne." The librarian sat the book in their hand right back on the rolling cart and showed them to a small shelf with dusty books. "Thanks," Willow told them and turned to the others, "I guess no one comes here that often."

Pulling a book off the shelf and coughing from the clouds of dust, Luz replied, "I didn't even know that this area of the place existed."

"Sometimes books from our world fall into yours, these are just the extras," Amity said, quickly explaining it. She knew all about the inter-dimensional literary passage, she had been collecting Azura books from it whenever she noticed they appeared.

Finding a book that seemed to have the answers that they were seeking, Willow held up a book. "Scrying, something students of the Oracle Track still practice."

"Oracle track? How are we doing to perform magic from a track neither of you are in?" Luz asked the two of them, picking up the book and turning to a page that caught her eye. "Unless you happen to know someone."

Amity smirked, "We do. We just aren't really sure if we can get in contact with them." Holding out her hand, a pink scroll appeared and she dialed a number. "Hello?" she asked, giving the scroll a try, but sadly there was no signal since all of the nearby gateways were closed.

"Well, it seems obvious that it's not going to work," Luz said, but she remembered that there was a page that detailed what to do if you were just a beginner of magic, "but maybe this helps."

Willow and Amity looked at it understanding the method, Amity noted, "This must be what Lilith was talking about, the scrying technique that needs three people." Her friend looked disappointed knowing that there were only two witches here.

"Right, I'm not a witch, I probably couldn't do magic," Luz said, feeling bad to get their hopes up.

"No one's going to stop us from trying." Willow said, "We really should rush back home if we're going to try and scry for information."

Although she had helped a lot already, Luz still felt like she was half out-of-the-loop. "So, what's the scrying thing do anyway? What are you guys going to ask for?"

Showing Luz a page of the book, Amity explained, "This right here is what scrying conventionally looks like. It's normally done in a crystal ball and a witch normally looks for answers. It's just less complicated than what we are going to attempt to do."

Willow added to Amity's speech, answering Luz's other question, "We're going to ask where the witch is located or try to get any information on where our key might be located." The cerulean-haired girl looked down upset, "It would be so much easier if we happened to have Sybil with us. They're from the oracle coven and they are much better at tracking information."

"But, we happen to have two powerful witches on our side, so we might have a chance," Amity said, hoping for the best. The sooner they got the information, the sooner they could leave and her parents wouldn't ground her until death.

Back at Luz's house, the human girl brought a glass bowl of water and poured some food colouring into it. "Now what?"

Amity whispered a couple of words while dipping her fingers into the water, "I think that we just need to follow the procedure in the book now." Willow grabbed one of Amity's hands and Amity let out her hand for Luz to hold. "Okay, now we need to ask a couple of questions that we are certain we know the answer to."

"Does Amity have two siblings?" Willow asked the water. The dye within the water flowed clockwise to insinuate a yes in its language. "The book says that clockwise means yes, so we are currently doing the spell right.

"We're actually doing magic?" Luz asked. She had seen the vines, but that was all that she had seen. Now they were controlling the water.

"Alright, time for a no question," Amity said, ignoring Luz's comment.

"Do penguins fly?" Luz asked the water. The dye swirled counterclockwise for a 'no'. "Oh," the brunette said with a sad sigh, "I really hoped that they did in secret."

The two of them had to steady the water with their minds so if the water choose to answer yes, a whirlpool wouldn't send the water splashing towards them. "Do we happen to know the witch who stole our key?" The bowl replied no to Willow's question meaning that the witch was someone new to them. Someone that they didn't happen to know previously.

"Do they go to Hexside?" Amity asked, knowing that it would narrow down the search. The water rotated 'no'. "Glandus? St. Epiderm?" The water intensely stirred up no and they worked their best to slow it back down.

"Where are they?" Luz asked.

The other witches looked at her in shock, "That's not yes or no, the book stays that-"

However, the food dye spun into an image, and the crest of Luz's school appeared. "They're at the same high school we go to." Willow said, gaining a new sense of hope that finding a key won't be a loss."

"Show us more," Luz said.

The water spun as quickly as it could to convert the crest into another image, but it was having trouble with forming it. "What's that?" Amity and Willow asked Luz, once they say a hand handing another mysterious hand an item.

"It's a teacher ID tag, which means that this person is now a teacher at the school. But why?" Luz asked. Then the water spun once more. Luz realized that she had asked why to the bowl when she really hadn't meant it at all. "No, no. Stop!"

The water was completely covered in the dye and could no longer show any images. "I guess we're out of questions," Willow said, looking at what the book said about this method of scrying. She let go of her two friends' hands. Luz grabbed her phone, letting go of Amity's hand, and looked at her phone. It was 8:25, they had to run or else they'd be late for the first bell.

"It's also really time to get going," the brunette told the two. Nodding, Amity grabbed a side bag and put the English novel book in it and her notebook. She couldn't help but seem so astonished by what all three of them had accomplished. Luz wasn't a witch but there was no way that Willow and her would have been able to get more than just 'yes' or 'no' questions asked without her. Why did the spell work so well?

•°. *࿐

𝐈𝐍 𝐇𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐘 𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐒𝐒, all three of them worked together to study on the quiz about the renaissance. Luz also asked the teacher if Willow and Amity could present her history project with her since they were new. With the presentation the next Wednesday, they were given quite a bit of time to figure out what they wanted to talk about. It could be on any artist within revolutionary France. "Why are all the painters men? What if a woman wanted to paint?" Willow asked Luz when working out details of the project in class.

"It's because human history was written by a patriarchal society and often overlooks the achievements of women as well as minorities." Luz explained, but she showed her friends something that she gathered in a book, "Yet if you search hard enough you can look for the amazing parts of history. Like Vigée Le Brun!" Her two friends looked at the page finding information on a female painter credited for portraits of Marie Antoinette.

"We should do our project on her then!" Willow said.

"Yeah, we should shine a light on an overlooked painter of the era," Amity said.

"I guess it's decided, now we can work on our project!" Luz exclaimed. Soon after the bell rung out for second period and she frowned. "We'll work on it after our quiz tomorrow or even tonight since we're all our my house."

Amity trailed away from the two of them, "We might want to keep searching for them though, school can't be our first priority when we have to get home." Willow smiled and waved, but inside she was really conflicted with the idea of leaving. There was so much here that she wanted to see and who knows if she'd ever get to come back after their insubordination.

•°. *࿐

𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐀 𝐒𝐄𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐋𝐘 𝐐𝐔𝐈𝐂𝐊 biology class, the two met Amity for lunch. "We can search the school a lot easier when there are fewer students, but I doubt that's ever going to happen." The Blight said.

"Well, the school is usually quiet during the dance, but that's way too late within the schedule to get you both back home," Luz said she was happy that they had all went shopping together but she completely forgot that they might not be attending the dance at all. Of course, it was more important to send them all home and she would do her best sleuthing to crack down on this case.

Willow shared some ideas, "They're a teacher which means that they might be in the faculty lounge." Luz shook her head. "There's more than one teacher's lounge, isn't there?"

Noceda nodded her head, "There's four. We could check search one every day, but they're not going to let in a bunch of teenagers. We're going to need a teacher's permission to be allowed in."

It sounded super tricky, but they were going to find a way. They just needed a teacher kind enough and one that wasn't annoyed at Luz's personal record of trouble. So not her history or biology teacher. With another quick sound of the bell, they had to get to another class. "I guess for once we don't have to split up," Amity said.

"Right! We can talk more while we set up the gym!" Luz said. They arrived in the gym which had a whole sea of students from Willow's class as well as Luz and Amity's. Somehow there were more decorations than kids and they were going to have to put in one heck of an effort to get the place ready.

The trio volunteered to hang up gigantic bows made of white and blue ribbon. Luz handled sticking the bow to the wall, while the others prepared rolls of packaging tape. "The rooms are split up by classes. There's one for the English and Art teachers. One for all the science and geography teachers. One for the P.E. teachers, right next to the nurse's office, and last but not least, one for the history and math teachers."

"Why history and math?" Amity asked, not understanding the correlation.

"The two classes are on the same floor." Luz shrugged.

The English teacher beamed along with Luz's art teacher at all of the work the kids were doing. The two of them had just finished setting up the speakers for the band and were testing out microphones. "You are all doing a remarkable job! Except you, Clarence." The English teacher picked on one kid jokingly.

"Thanks to all of you this is going by so quickly!" The Art teacher smiled, "Now it's almost time for the last period of the day, but we want to give you a little bit of a break.

Luz started climbing down the ladder, when the English teacher said, "I think that if I can get some volunteers to read our book, we can put on a little bit of a performance." Luz felt the ladder shake and her hands lost grip of one of the steps.

Willow noticed, shouting out, "Luz!" Before hitting the gymnasium floor she felt a pair of hands help her.

"Thanks," Luz said, looking up at Amity.

"Did I hear Luz wants to volunteer?" The English teacher said, seeing that Luz and Amity were standing next to each other they also called up Amity to the stage. "You guys ready to read Act 1, Scene 2? Other students, don't worry, after each line, I'll put it into simpler English. All of my students, please open your books to follow along."

Luz felt the stage spotlights bright on her face and she could only imagine what sort of panic Amity was going through. Standing in front of a bunch of people you knew was one thing, but I bunch of strangers was way more difficult. "Luz read for Leontes and Amity read Polixenes' lines."

Amity swallowed back her nerves just like she did before every important event back home. "Nine changes of the watery star hath been."

The English teacher echoed the meaning, "It has been nine months since I left my throne."

The green-haired girl first looked up at him shocked, then to Luz who tried to show as much support in her face as possible. "The shepherd's note since we have left our throne. Without a burthen: time as long again. Would be filled up, my brother, with our thanks, and yet we should, for perpetuity. Go hence in debt: and therefore, like a cipher, Yet standing in rich place, I multiply with one 'We thank you' many thousands more that go before it." Amity said, not fumbling over the words once she found her focus. She remembered a book that she read much like this one, she knew that within all of these words was a simple meaning that meant so much more than just a thank you.

The English teacher continued to translate, "I could happily spend another nine months away, but I must leave now, forever in your debt. So, like a zero, which means "nothing" but, my one "thank you" will multiply the thousand more I've already said." Hearing the simplified words hit something within her heart. Not that she wanted to feel it, it was a dumb human play but it made her think a lot about what leaving would be like. Would she even understand how to say goodbye?

Should she think about saying thank you in case it was too difficult to do so in goodbye?

"Stay your thanks to a while, and pay them when you part," Luz said, her part much easier than what Amity had to read.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until you leave." The English teacher said, making Amity's nerves stand on edge. Her stomach was in knots and if she turned away from Luz for a small second, she was worried that she might let out too much emotion.

She looked at her book, "Sir, that's to-morrow. I am question'd by my fears, of what may chance or breed upon our absence; that may blow. No sneaping winds at home, to make us say 'this is put forth too truly' besides, I have stay'd to tire your royalty."

While the English teacher rephrased it, Amity held back the feelings she thought about, "Sir, I leave tomorrow. I'm fearful of what might happen by chance, or what plot may develop, because of my absence, and I worry my fears will be confirmed. Besides, I've worn you out with my company."

Focus on the words.

The words vibrated.

Besides, I've worn you out with my company.

Had she? Would she?

"We are tougher, brother, than you can put us to't." Luz said, struggling with the abbreviation of the last word. Amity smiled at the mishap, it pulling her mind away from the notion of leaving.

"You couldn't wear me out if you tried." The English teacher echoed as Amity continued to smile at words.

"No longer stay," Amity said, her part bringing back the thoughts in, much like a wave that had retreated from the shore only to return quickly.

"One seven-night longer." The brunette said.

"One week longer."

Why couldn't she just feel grateful?

She could make it back home, that wasn't a big deal.

She barely knew Luz.

She hardly knew this world.

"Very sooth, to-morrow." Amity said as the Art teacher showed the other teacher the time.

"That's all the time we have for our break, but we'll get back at it during tomorrow's break. You two did a great job." The Blight had completely forgotten that she was on stage. At least her emotions weren't full on display. Now it was back to work. 

other socials!

𝑡𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑙𝑟 ⠀ wrensabers  
𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑝𝑎𝑑 ⠀ @-RA1NEB0WS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading another chapter!


	7. a voice i can't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess she fell, bit she's trying her best not to show it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it's been a while since i updated, life's been busy but hopefully a new update will come every tuesday!

"𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐆𝐔𝐘𝐒! 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐖𝐀𝐒 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐓!" Willow said, once her friends got back to help out with tying balloons to weights. Luz hadn't lost one bit of her peppiness, Amity on the other hand looked like she had just gotten back from her pet's funeral.

"Thanks, Willow!" Luz said, promptly teaching Willow how to give her a high five while Amity tried to act as if she were focused on the decorations. "You did great too, Amity."

Amity gave them a pity smile and said, "It was just reading a page, it's not like we memorized it or anything. Plus we have other things to focus on." Willow and Luz looked at her a little bit concerned. This whole day it was like she had trusted them, then shut them out again, over and over without consequence. Her friends were growing a bit worried.

Willow assured Luz, "Maybe she just needs more time, she'll come through someday. The Amity I know was still courteous in ways and she knew how to take compliments." It was almost as if Willow was trying to remind Amity how she should behave whilst talking to Luz. "Like Amity said, we have things to think about. Plans to scheme, right?"

Luz nodded, "Yes we do, so I was thinking that I might be able to check the Art and English room, since my Art teacher will probably let me in over lunch because I've missed...let's just say a couple of days." Still in the process of thinking, the other two were silent as Luz added her next part, "Willow and I are going to have to do some genius finagling if we're going to get into that Science break room."

"We could all find a way to get into the History room." Amity suggested knowing that it was the first class that they all had together.  
"None of us have gym, do we?" Luz asked hopefully.

Willow and Amity shook their heads, but the green-haired witch had an immediate spark in her eyes. "You said it was close to the nurse's office, didn't you?"

"That's true."   
"So if we broke a bunch of-"  
"We are not breaking...anything! Period." Luz interjected.  
Now all of them were stumped on a way into the nurse's office. There had to be a way to fake sickness or something like that. While completing around twelve sets of balloons and weights, they realized that their jobs were done. A couple of kids had some banners left to do and of course there was still the massive rings that needed lights wrapped around them, but it seemed like a job that they were going to need a lot of people for.

Just as they were stuck wondering what to do with their time, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed both of their students. People like Amity who weren't in the art class after it switched over needed a pass to say that they were helping out and luckily Willow and Luz didn't have to do the same.   
They got home very early considering yesterday's pitstops and while Luz wanted to take a bit of a break from school. Willow and Amity wanted to get started on the presentation. As any good friend would she caved in and decided to help them. Once they were finished they realized that it was time for dinner and time had just flown bye. "Doing witchy stuff and school is really tough." 

"Witchy stuff?" Willow asked, but she opened the door so they didn't continue any conversations about the Boiling Isles. Luz's mother had provided them all dinner again and the two were once again really tired but they still had more things on their docket to accomplish.

Once they had returned to Luz's room, they went about their plan. Unravelling all of the details of their plot to find the imposter within the high school. All of them were motivated and determined, but each of them had their own worries and doubts. They'd never show them to the other though. If they were worried or concerned, they made sure that everyone was happy about the plan. 

It was the hardest for Amity to pretend, her mind ached with the most irrational of fears. She never felt she'd feel so strongly about it. Going home wasn't just what they wanted, it was what they needed. They couldn't stay here, both her and Willow knew that. She kept her thoughts tied up like a ball of yarn, hoping that the string would hold on tight and not roll itself apart bit by bit. However the yarn's journey seemed irrevocably inevitable and she could feel her heart overflowing with all the emotions she was worried would be exposed when her mind set them free.

Amity hadn't noticed but the two had already scoped out the plans of how they would achieve getting access to all of the different teacher break rooms. "Amity?" Luz asked softly, worried about her friend that had been completely stuck within a trance. "Are you good to start with the History room? We'll say that we need a little extra time for our test then...ha! When our teacher least expects it they realize that the History room is used for student activities at lunch and we'll offer them to take us to the teacher's lounge to finish it up."  
The green-haired witch's eyes were widened with the shock of just coming back into reality. "Oh, right, yes. We'll all do that."

"Okay, well I think we should all get some sleep. We still have decorating to do, on top of a quiz and a plan to put into motion." The brunette yawned and rubbed her eyes a bit. "Goodnight." Luz told the other two and they all drifted off to sleep.

They found it must easier to get some rest today and maybe that was because today felt incredibly long. Amity thought about the English play intensely. None of the others happened to notice. Willow worried about them getting Amity home in time and Luz stressed about how they'd all leave her soon.

•°. *࿐

The next morning was incredibly more put together than the past day. No early wake-up calls, no scrambling to change into decent clothes, and no scrying to worry about. Luz looked at the two with a well-rested face. Everyone grabbed their stuff and quickly headed to the school. They were offered a ride from Luz's mother today and they didn't decline. Lesser walking time would help their brains function better for their test. 

The three smiled at each other in History, all working their best to make sure that the plan worked. Their teacher was happy to give them more time, but was quite perplexed when they asked to use the teacher's lounge. He let them in and as Luz sharpened her pencil, she gazed around for any individuals that she didn't recognize. The History room was a dead end, that was for sure. They'd have to have better luck at the other lounges, but today was a big letdown. "I can't believe we might have actually pulled that off!" Luz exclaimed. Her attitude was infectious and the other two quickly cheered on their own success.

Willow and Amity were both exceptionally happy, but not for the reasons that Luz was cheering for. They were both cheerful since they got to spend a longer trip in the human world.

For once, Amity was no longer worried about her status and reputation that was in peril. When she got back to Hexside and the Boiling Isles she had no doubt that everything would go back to back to normal. She'd go back to all her friends that cared about her. Did her friends care so much about her at home though? Were they worrying about her? Did they care as much as-

No.

Amity couldn't think about that right now, she had to hold her fake smile for her friend. Filling her body with false excitement, she dashed to the gym with her friends after lunch. 

"Time for some more decorating!" Luz said, pumping the air gleefully with her fists.  
"Why's decorating so special anyway?" Willow asked her human friend. The Noceda had been very ecstatic whenever she stepped within the gym, yet she had never explained why.  
"Look at it! Doesn't it look beautiful?" The brunette said, opening her arms wide to the balloons and sparkly ribbons. The disco ball was being set up by a couple of students and as it went up it dazzled the entire gym floor. 

The two witches looked, admiring it for a little while but it didn't hold up to their expectations. "I'm sure the Grom is decorated much better." Amity remarked, trying to hide back her expressions and feelings.  
"Grom? You guys have Prom?"   
"Well, not exactly." Willow said.  
"I doubt it's like your human dances." Her amber eyes squinted at the human girl, attempting to throw shade but ending up shallow.

"Maybe you have to see one for yourself before you make assumptions!" Luz said, completely oblivious to the snark of Amity's comment. She wrapped her arms around her pals and backed up quickly, "Time to get to work!"

Time passed by in the gym as they decorated the gym for the final day. The vision that the teachers and students had pieced together was finally complete. Every piece of it was ravishing and divine for a high school dance. Luz was glad that they had went shopping because she wasn't sure if an otter onesie would have fit the bill for the way this dance looked. 

The English teacher picked on some other students to read quite a bit of the book. They were reaching the middle of act two when they were interrupted by the clanging of the final bell. Students rushed out of the gym, anxious wanting to go home or hoping not to miss their buses. Luz stayed behind to ask her art teacher if she was allowed to meet with them within the teacher's lounge on Monday. 

Her art teacher smiled welcomingly and said that they'd make sure to make some time for Luz's conversation. She rejoined her two friends in the hallways and said, "Looks like I'm in. I doubt we'll be able to investigate together though and when I investigate I'm going to have to come up with some sort of cover up. Part two of four is in action folks!"

The two smiled, both hiding their true feelings. Willow didn't want Luz to have to do all of this work for people who were almost complete strangers to her while Amity was debating wether or not she liked it her better. There were more people who cared about her, there was Luz. No, what was she thinking. Luz didn't actually care about them, she was just being a nice person and getting them back home. When she got them back she'd no longer have to deal with weird mysterious happenings and she'd finally be able to detach from her connection to magic. 

"So where do you guys want to go to now?" Luz asked the two of them. Blinking back confusion the two looked at each other wondering if there was a place that the other had in mind.   
"You mean we're not going back to your house?" Amity asked, a little bit confused on what Luz had planned.  
"Well, I just thought since we don't have the quiz anymore and we can focus on just having a good weekend." The brunette said. Her offer was kind and sweet, but Amity wasn't intent in being brought anyplace that made her like this world any better. Not that she was selfish if Willow wanted to go, she just felt like it was better for the both of them to not get too familiar with the place. 

The Blight snapped back, "We have a presentation to complete that's due in four days. Did you two forget? Also, if we get it done sooner we don't have to worry about it when we go searching for the imposter of the school." She walked away before they could even reason it out. It looked like it was her way or no way.  
"I guess we're just heading home. Sorry, Luz." Willow said, feeling remorseful for her friend. Luz waited as the girls continued walking home, she felt a short pang of guilt. Like she had done something wrong. What did she do to make Amity so upset with her? If it was anyone else, she might have ignored the unsolicited rudeness, but it was Amity. That meant she'd have to do something.   
Looking at her phone, she quickly typed out a couple ideas for the weekend. They were only backup for the schoolwork that was unfortunately kinda mandatory. She might have not been the most focused on how everyone was feeling today, so she was going to try better. It was all she could do, just try her best to make them happy.  
Their engagement in her plans may not be prominent currently, but maybe soon. Maybe soon Luz could do something that didn't seem to push them away from her. 

other socials!

𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑝𝑎𝑑 ⠀ @-rainebows (i changed it for the first time ever)  
also i made a carrd!!! https://rainebows.carrd.co/


	8. whirlwind of my feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been gone for so long, anyways enjoy this. it may feel like a oneshot knjdbsjhk

Amity's attitude had confused Luz, but she wasn't going to stop trying to make this weekend the best possible. "Are you interested in seeing more of the human world?" Luz quickly whispered to Willow. Willow nodded to Luz, not wanting to give an audible response since Amity still seemed very standoffish. 

She's been really intense after all of those days at school and Luz knew that there had to be something out in the human world that would make Amity take her mind off of all of the work that they had left to do. "I know we have a project due in four days, but some of the best things are created in crunch time." Luz said.

"Don't you know that's a toxic mentality that leads to burnout and unrealistic expectations?" The minty-haired witch told Luz, she was little bit worried about the project and was starting to make it her entire focus. It was the best thing that she could do. If she didn't fill her mind with ideas about the project, a certain human was coming to mind against her liking. 

She kept her high-speed pace on the sidewalk until they got to Luz's front door. Tapping her foot on the concrete steps, she waited impatiently as the two lagged behind. "What did I just tell the two of you? The sooner we get the project done, the sooner we can start searching for that imposter."

Luz's eyes lit up with an idea, she grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her along as she ran to open the front door of her house. If she could help Amity and Willow get the project done super early then they could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the weekend. "Okay, crunch time, right? What if we did all of the work for the project tonight? I know that with the three of us, anything is accomplishable!"

"You're really energetic. You know that right?" Willow said, still trying to fix her hair from when Luz pulled her along to the front door. 

"Yepsolutely!" Luz told the two of them.

"Did she just combine 'yep' and 'absolutely'?" The dark-blue haired witch said as she brushed off her shirt. 

"Mhm, you gotta love her for it." Amity said.

"What was that?" Willow looked over at her friend. She was brushing her shirt and wasn't expecting Amity to respond. Her fellow witch was panicking at what she had just happened to say, she bit her lip and looked away. "Okay then. We both have to head up to Luz's room though. Y'know, if we're going to work on that project all together."

Amity nodded, realizing the insanity that she was going to. She had never had feelings for anyone else like this before. She always thought of herself too tough for any of those feelings. As a Blight, she wished that her family had some sort of super feelings blocker. It sure worked for her mother and father since they didn't seem to care all that much. Even her siblings seemed to have a sort of feelings off-and-on switch that they could control. However, Amity just had tons of feelings and no, she didn't want them. 

•°. *࿐

𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐉𝐄𝐂𝐓 𝐖𝐀𝐒 completed, the two witches believed that all of their plans were over for the day. As the sun started to set, they could tell that their previous assumptions were not correct at all. Luz had pulled them out to a hillside that she used to visit all the time. "You guys have to see this. I don't know what kind of cool things your sky does back home, but everyday at the time, this is what the human world's sky looks like."

"It's pretty magical." Willow said, sitting down on the hill. There was a large tree at the top of it and Luz looked at it, realizing that the tree swing that her father had put up was still there. She didn't have a desire to use it to sing, she was just glad that some things didn't ever change. "What do you think about the sky, Amity." Willow asked, she was always hoping to pry an answer out of her friend.

Amity wasn't looking at the sky, she was admiring the way that the water nearby was shining like liquid gold. "The sky kind of reminds me of the colour of your eyes, Amity." Luz said, looking straight at the Blight. She turned away hoping that she wouldn't see too far into her emotions in that moment. 

The messed up feeling inside her heart was like the colours in the clouds of the sky in that moment. They didn't want to choose what colours they wanted to be, they were all confused but they were still beautiful. Amity might have felt trapped by them, but it still was the nicest feeling she had felt. 

"It looks like today is over. Just think of all of the things that we could do on the weekend!" Luz said, as the sky was about to descend into a dark vortex. 

"I- you have plans for the weekend?" Amity asked.

"Yep, since we don't have school, I thought I'd take some time to show you all of my favourite things about our town. I mean beside the library, you guys have already seen that place."

•°. *࿐

𝐔𝐒𝐔𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘 𝐖𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖 𝐎𝐑 𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐓𝐘 would wake up before Luz and Luz would be left in a rush to get ready but today Luz got up earlier than the two and surprised them. "Today we are going on a bit of an adventure."

"Can't we just have a day to relax? All of that work on the project was kind of exhausting, Luz." Willow told the brunette that was already putting on a jacket. 

As if she hadn't heard a thing, she proceeded to walk out of the doorway of her room. "What time is it?" Amity asked, wondering how long they'd slept in on a Saturday. "Did we sleep in too long?"

"It's just 9 and there's no such thing as sleeping in too long on a Saturday." 

"There is when there's work to be done." Amity said. She didn't really want to go outside today, but she quickly got changed because there didn't happen to be anything for her to do in the house. Unless she wanted to write about her feelings for six hours. She'd probably still not get to the end of all her emotions even in all that amount of time. Maybe it was good to have a break. Maybe Luz was right in getting all of them out of the house. 

The trio ventured off in the way of a fairground. Luz told them that it was a popular site to see, but it wasn't all that interesting in the off season. "All of the attractions may be roped off, but this is the coolest place ever. It's usually a fun place to go in the Summer but it happens to have a certain appeal at this time of the year too. To fully experience it though, we may have to come back later."

"I know we just got started this whole 'fun day' thing but I'm already hungry, is there anyplace you wanted to go to eat?" Willow asked. Luz had to thinking about it for a moment, then she remembered a really good donut store few blocks over. As they walked over, the bright colours of the building instantly caught everyone's eyes. 

They ordered half a dozen and tried a little bit of each. "It's good." Willow said.

"It's very doughy." Amity remarked, trying to say something that didn't seem to have a positive or negative connotation. The others laughed at her use of the adjective, but also at the fact that she had gotten a bunch of power from the donut on her face.

Luz grabbed a napkin, "I guessing this is your first time eating a powdered donut."

"It's all over my face, isn't it." Amity smiled, trying to hold back any laughter. 

"Yeah, hang on." Luz was about to wipe it off when Amity panicked and grabbed the napkin away from her. 

"It's fine. I've got it." She looked down at the counter hoping that she hadn't made a bigger fool of herself than before. As she wiped all the powder off her face, she checked with Willow to see if she was all good. Luz bit into her donut. The brunette was worried that she had done something wrong. Maybe it was just that Amity didn't want a stranger, or some human getting closer to her. She pushed the thought aside though, today was supposed to be their fun day.

Willow looked over at Luz, hoping she could get the ball rolling again. "What's next on your list?" The witch pointed over at Luz's phone hoping that she'd have something else exciting for them to see. 

"I was thinking that we could go to the park. I bet you guys have that back at home though." Luz said. Willow nodded, confirming Luz's statement.

"My dads built a swing set for me when I was little and there's a bit of a park for the little kids near out school but it's a human park so maybe we'll see something new." Willow offered. 

The Noceda nodded, pulling the two of them away from their chairs. She waved goodbye to the owner of the donut store and the three of them dashed off to have some fun at the park. "So this is a human park. Kinda shabby." Amity said.

"What's that large field?" Willow asked, wondering what the Baseball field was used for.

"Oh, that's a Baseball field. It's a fun sport, I used to play Junior Varsity before..." Before my mother was too busy to drive me to my games. Luz was going to say, but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin the mood of what was supposed to be their perfect day. "Never mind. Do you guys want me to show you what people do in a Baseball game?"

"Yay, human sports." Amity chimed in, unenthusiastically.

"Yes, yay human sports!" Willow said, trying to make Amity's words exciting.

Luz laughed at herself as she considered the best way to show them how to play baseball with no one else on the field but her. "This is what first base does, then second base is around this area, then there's the people who stand in outfield. They've got to be really fast runners because sometimes the ball just soars. Then there's third base and also home."

The two looked at each other. Willow and Amity were quite confused even with all of Luz's explanations. "Alright, okay, not the most exciting sport to you guys. Who wants to see what a human swing set looks like?" She asked. 

The swing set happened to have three swings, so each person got one. As they swung, Luz took the opportunity to ask a couple of questions. "We talk so often about the fact that you guys are witches. We haven't even really gotten to know each other so maybe we should play like a questions game or two truths and a lie."

"Okay, how about I ask a question." Willow volunteered. "If you could be any animal, what would you be."

"This is difficult. There's too many good animals." Luz said, calibrating her pace of swinging to the pace of her thoughts. "How about Amity answers first?"

Amity was swinging a little bit slower and she hadn't fully processed the question. She said the first animal that came to mind, "A- a bunny."

"A bunny?" Willow wondered, she'd been friends with Amity for a while but she never would have guessed that Amity would pick that animal. "I could see you as a small bunny. My answer is probably a hummingbird. Now what about you Luz?"

"I think I could be a raccoon, they're pretty ferocious but cute. Or owls, but if I didn't want to be nocturnal, I guess I'd be an otter." All of them laughed at Luz's answer, but Amity's laughter died a little bit thin and quickly. They continued to ask questions of each other, all spilling a little bit of weird information about themselves until it got dark and Luz remembered what she wanted to show them.

Once again the human led the others back to the fairground. "I know we were just here today, but this is the real reason why I like this place." The teenager pulled a switch in a metal box and the fair whirled to life. It was around seven p.m. now but all of the lights were so vibrant now that night had fallen. "Sometimes I crawl up that ferris wheel to be alone."

"Really?" Amity asked.

"No." Luz said, admitting that she was joking. "But it's fun to sit down on the spinning cups ride this late at night." She showed them the ride and they seemed to all be having a good time. Even if the others had the same time of amusement back home, they liked the feeling of having something so similar to home. 

Willow yawned, "I think we should all head back before we get too tired to move."

"Agreed." Luz said, shooting Willow some finger guns. Leading them back home in the dark happened to a bit difficult but they got home nevertheless. Once they got back into her bedroom, Willow pointed out to Luz that she recognized one of the children's novels in Luz's nightstand. 

As Willow pulled it out, she remarked, "I haven't seen this book in forever, but I know Amity was pretty good at reading it to-"

"No." Amity said, trying to cut Willow off before she could say anything more. 

Willow laughed for a little while but she eventually finished, "Good at reading it to kids at the library. Maybe we should read it tonight, we're all tired anyway." Willow got into her sleeping bag. 

"Yeah, maybe we should. I would never take the honour away from the reading master though." Luz said, faking a bow to Amity. 

The green-haired girl shook her head no. "I'm not reading it."

"Then we're not getting a bedtime story and we're going to be up all night bothering you." Luz joked, about to poke Amity in the face. 

"If this is the only way you two are going to bed, fine. I won't forget the fact that you forced me to do this though." The Blight sighed as she turned the first page. "Otabin the bookmaker." While Luz tucked herself into her bed, Amity realized she needed the light of the reading lamp so she sat on the bed.

As she continued to read the book, she started feeling incredibly tired herself. Her eyelids felt heavy and she started to lean against her pillow and Luz. Now that Amity was asleep and basically a lifeless weight, Luz didn't know what to do. She pulled her arm away so it wasn't stuck but other than that Luz didn't want to move. Before long she fell asleep resting her head o top of Amity's. 

Her subconscious mind dwindled on. Did she happen to have feelings for Amity?


End file.
